She's A Lady Kevin Jonas OneShot Song Fic
by TheMoonIsOverrated
Summary: Jonas Brothers- Kevin Jonas- Song credit to Forever The Sickest Kids "She's A Lady".


She's a Lady

She's a Lady

_I'm In Love With A Girl I Hate_

_She Enjoys Pointing Out_

_Every Bad Thing About Me_

_I'm In Love With A Critic and A Skeptic_

_A Traitor,_

_I'd Trade Her In A Second_

"Why do you have to keep putting me down?" Kevin Jonas asked Brittany Larsen. "I'm not putting you down, I'm just telling you the truth. Those shoes are ugly, and it looks like you bought them half off at a yard sale" she said. "Excuse me little miss no it all, but I thought you were supposed to be my girlfriend" Kevin said annoyed. "I am, and as your girlfriend, I'm telling you the truth" Brittany said. "Whatever" Kevin said, and walked away.

Yeah, Brittany was Kevin's girlfriend, no matter how rude she was. She was a great person, most of the time. It's just, she had attitude, and strong opinions. But that's ok. It can be fixed. Over time. Same with her drama-queenness. She's got the drama with her, that's for sure.

_She's A Backseat Driver_

_A Drama Provider_

_An Instant Update Of The World_

_She's A First Class Liar,_

_A Constant Forgetter_

_Attractive, But Bitter_

"Kevin, speed up, slow down. You missed that stop sign. Careful, speed bumps" Brittany said, backseat driving. Joe rolled his eyes. "Will you shut-up?" Nick asked. "No" Brittany said. Nick groaned "Oh shut up Nick. You're not the only one with problems. Look at Zac and Vanessa, apparently broken up again, and back together now. And Jamie Lynn, pregnant and the press having a field day" Brittany informed them of the latest Hollywood scoop. "Thank you Brittany. Now tell us something that doesn't involve Hollywood. In case you dint' remember, we happen to live in Hollywood gossip" Joe said. "I know, just keepin' ya current on what you don't know" Brittany said. Kevin sighed, and continued driving in the Los Angeles traffic. Brittany was a brunette with greenish, blue eyes, and took pride in her appearance. She always looked perfect, but was definitely bratty at times. No doubt about that

_Did You Scream Enough To Make Her Cry?_

_To Turn Around,_

_Turn Around Baby,_

_Don't Return To Me_

_If You Think That I'm Not Worth Your Time._

_She's A Lady_

_And Ladies_

_Shouldn't Be Messed With_

_She's A Lady,_

_And Ladies,_

_Shouldn't Be Messed With_

"Kevin! Can we go shopping?" Brittany whined. Kevin groaned. "Why not. We only go everyday" Kevin mumbled the last sentence. "C'mon Kevin, there's a huge sale at Urban Outfitters today, and I also wanted to go get a new Channel" Brittany whined, pulling Kevin out the door.

"How much longer?!" Kevin groaned, carrying Brittany's millions of shopping bags through the mall. "We can't leave until we find those shoes I saw the other day" Brittany said. She gasped "There they are!" She ran over to the cart where they were hanging. "That'll be 100 dollars miss" the salesman said. "Hey, I got this one" Kevin said, pulling out his credit card. "Thanks babe! But really, you don't have to. Daddy has plenty of money I can use" she said. "No really, I got this." He assured her. "Especially if it gets us to leave" he said under his breath.

As Kevin paid, Brittany was starring at a guy across from them outside Hollister. _He is so hot_ Brittany thought. Kevin finished paying, and saw Brittany starring at the guy. He knew the look. It was the look she gave him when she first laid her eyes on him. "Brit, ya ready?" Kevin interrupted her. "Oh, uh, yeah. Let's go" she said startled. _Bitch. Oh is she gonna get it when we get in that car _Kevin thought.

_Take Off Your Shoes_

_Come In The Room,_

_And Baby Let's Try Not To Argue,_

_Turn Out The Lights,_

_Turn On The Radio,_

_How Can We Fight When I'm Too Buisy Lovin' You_

_Too Busy Loving You_

_Too Busy Loving You_

"Kevin I wasn't flirting with him! How can you say that!" Brittany yelled as they walked into her house. "How can you say that? I know that you were! I saw you Brittany! That's exactly what you did when we met. When you first saw me. You gave me that look, and you started flirting, and I started to flirt back! Don't lie Brit, don't. You're just going to make it worse!" Kevin yelled back. Tears formed in Brittany's eyes. "Fine Kevin. I was. Are you happy now? I admit it ok! I was flirting with that guy. He was hot. That's what I do. I see a hot guy, I flirt. It's the way I am" Her voice cracked. "Well if that's the type of person you are, one that flirts with other guys even though she already has a boyfriend, then maybe this isn't going to work out!" Kevin yelled. "I guess it's not" she said "I guess this is goodbye" she said, grabbed her shopping bags and Kevin started out of the house. "Wait" she said, her voice tearful. "What" Kevin said shortly. "Take this" Brittany said, taking off the heart necklace that Kevin had given her. "Goodnight Brittany. And goodbye" he said, and walked out of the house.

_Did You Scream Enough To Make Her Cry?_

_To Turn Around_

_Turn Around Baby_

_Don't Return to Me_

_If you Think That I'm Not Worth The Time_

_She's A Lady _

_And Ladies_

_Shouldn't Be Messed With_

_She's A Lady_

_And Ladies_

_Shouldn't Be Messed With_

Kevin undressed and changed into his pajamas, thinking about what just went down back at Brittany's house. There was a knock on the door, and Kevin let whoever it was in. "Dude, what happened, are you ok?" It was Nick. Kevin sighed and sat down on his bed, followed by Nick. "Me and Brittany broke up" he finally said. "Oh, I'm sorry man." Nick said, trying to comfort his brother. "It's no use Nick. It's over." Kevin sighed. "I actually thought maybe, just maybe, she was the one. Sure, she was bratty and stuff, but she was a great person" "I know man. I know. But if you've broken up, she's not the one. It just means that there's another girl out there for you" Nick gave him his words of wisdom. "Thanks Nick." Kevin yawned. "Night" Nick said, and left Kevin in his room.

_Here I Am,_

_There You Go Again,_

_Again_

_We Will Never Be 18 Again, Again_

_And I'm Worn Out Of Fighting,_

_And Every Night You Leave Crying,_

_And I Could Use Some Time,_

_And Here I Am_

_There You Go Again_

_2 weeks later_

Kevin and his brothers walked down the streets of Los Angeles, running into an occasional fan or two, signing autographs and posing for pictures. Kevin claimed that he was over Brittany, but deep down he still ached.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kevin said as he bumped into someone, with a familiar smell. A smell of Hilary Duff's With Love perfume, that one person he used to know wore almost everyday. "No, it was my fault. Sorry" the familiar voice said. It was Brittany. "Oh, hi" she said, a little shocked sounding. "Hi. Uh, how have you been?" Kevin asked. "Um, great actually. I'm dating, James" she said as her boyfriend came over. It was the guy from the mall. "Oh, hi" Kevin said, shaking his hand. "Uh, James, this is my ex, Kevin" Brittany said. "Nice to meet you. Did Brittany tell you how in love we are?" he said, wrapping his arm around her. "Uh, no, she didn't. But, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have to go. Rockstar ya know, busy schedule" Kevin laughed. "Great to see you Brittany. Glad to see you're doing well and taking care of yourself" Kevin said, and rejoined his brothers.

_So Here I Am I'm Dying_

_And I'm Waiting For You_

_Waiting For You_

_Come Back, Come Back To Me_

_And I'll Take You Gladly_

_And I'll Take You Where To Go_

"She's not coming back" Kevin's voice cracked as they walked away. "I'm sorry Kevin. But don't let it take over your life. She's just a girl, and she's in the past. She's gone Kevin. You've gotta face the fact" Joe told him. "I know. But I don't want to let her go" Kevin said. "There are more fish in the see Kevin. You're young. You're a rockstar, have some fun" Nick said. _How could I? My girl is with another guy _Kevin thought

_Did You Scream Enough To Make Her Cry_

_To Turn Around_

_Turn Around Baby_

_Don't Return To Me_

_If You Think That I'm Not Worth Your Time_

_Did You Scream Enough To Make Her Cry?_

_To Turn Around Turn Around Baby, Don't Return To Me_

_If You Think That I'm Not Worth Your Time_

_She's A Lady_

_And Ladies_

_Shouldn't Be Messed With_

_She's A Lady_

_And Ladies_

_Shouldn't Be Messed With_

_Song By Forever The Sickest Kids, "She's A Lady"_


End file.
